SÃO MARCOS DE NÚRSIA
by Lady Giant
Summary: Homenagem especialíssima a Mark Wilson, engenheiro e magnata que vivia contrariando as ordens de Steve Burton. Como aquele nunca respeitava regras, foi feita uma leve ironia à Igreja Católica envolvendo o monge São Bento de Núrsia que, no século VI, criara as célebres Regras Beneditinas. Por incrível que pareça, "São Marcos de Núrsia" é, na verdade uma letra de funk!


**SÃO MARCOS DE NÚRSIA**

Aleluia ao avanço da Gaia Ciência

e abaixo qualquer forma de subserviência!

São Marcos de Núrsia

Agitador Anacoreta

De fato, ele é

leonino Plantageneta!

Anacoreta ou Monge Cenobita?

Pouco importa o termo

Em Alto Medievo enfermo!

No que se refere à hegemonia, fácil se irrita!

São Marcos de Núrsia!

No seu encalço _**STEVE**_! Eu o desencontrei, Capitão!

Tolo mortal, à besta nem se meta

em claro e firme tom brada a Deusa Razão!

São Marcos de Núrsia!

Santo Estêvão afugento

várias homilias passa

resisto à Rubra Ameaça

erguendo o Cálice Bento!

São Marcos de Núrsia!

Santo Estêvão atormento

contra o chefe protesto

em hermético Manifesto

regras eu não aguento!

Sacro Abade de Núrsia!

Enquanto o Basileus muito repelir tento

em Calcedônia, eu convoco esse evento

empunhando, afoito, o Cálice Bento!

Por que a toda autoridade você sempre franze o cenho

caríssimo amigo e renomado Senhor de Engenho?

Aquele que às convenções se enquadra

ninguém morde, apenas ladra!

Sabe que, numa certa colônia, a Princesa Isabel aboliu a escravatura?

A partir de então

sua sublevação

denotaria imensa loucura!

`Em tempos ocasionais, pode parecer calmo, seguro e afável

mas, sem dúvida, se trata de substância altamente inflamável!

Pare de questionar amiúde as ordens de seu Escarlate Suserano!

Renda-se agora me pagando a corveia, lhe anulei o matemático plano!

O Rei Ricardo, ao capeto Filipe Augusto, deve vassalagem!

Abandone sua rebeldia indômita me fazendo pleito de homenagem!

De nada adianta essa bizantina Sedição de Nika

pois Justiniano à inculta turba enorme castigo aplica!

Eremita Pedro, desista dessa inútil e insana Cruzada Popular!

O Papa Urbano II, no Concílio de Clermont, em breve a Jerusalém uma tropa enviará!

Chega de me despejar tamanha básica acidez!

O herdeiro do Conquistador, Ogodai, no Ocidente, jamais terá vez!

Afinal, acabara vitimado mesmo pela própria embriaguez!

A adivinha Cassandra encantou o belo Apolo

Caso se oponha a seu deus, a frágil mente lhe embolo!

Forjador irmão Hefesto, reconheça o domínio de Ares!

Com sua sedutora esposa Afrodite, me vali de ótimas preliminares!

Encerre o projeto de fabricar, na caverna, técnicas rudimentares!

Nada tema! Guerrear é meu lema! Nunca vi nisso o menor problema!

Aquiles, de Ulisses, desvendará logo o estratagema!

Rútulo Turno, perderá a justa para o adversário Eneias!

Evite nutrir em segredo ilusórias ideias!

Guillaume IX de Poitou, o Trovadorismo declinou!

Eis que floresceu na França a _**Ars Nova**_ de Machaut!

A Península Ibérica, enfim, conseguira suplantar o Monopólio Veneziano

ao descobrir a rota para o Atlântico percorrendo o périplo africano

A espada no peito do Protestantismo eu, Clemente VII, fundo cravo!

Deflagrou-se o conflito da Contra-Reforma ao esnobe Henrique VIII!

De açúcar, as Invencíveis Armadas na África e na América zarparam em demanda

Sofreram amarga derrota dos ingleses e a batalha, assim, desanda!

No Brasil, em pleno século XVII, houve uma curta e eficaz influência da Holanda

Protesilau, os troianos proíbem que, aqui, a presença grega _**MARK**_!

Invada outra cidade, o Líder Príamo exige que, no navio, de volta, embarque!

Inquieto Conspirador de Núrsia

outro ataque de _**Wilsonite Aguda**_?

Quando cair em si, talvez o Primeiro Mártir, no futuro, se desiluda

ainda que, em princípio, o decante, porém, arrependido, lhe implore ajuda!

Que Nosso Fundador

(Deus ou Irwin Allen?)

nos defenda por favor!

Ambos os cavaleiros proteja

de infinita e infrutífera peleja!

 **OBS: Homenagem especialíssima a Mark Wilson, personagem da série** _ **Terra de Gigantes**_ **(criada e produzida por Irwin Allen entre 1968 e 1970) que era engenheiro e magnata, na verdade, o mais rebelde dos** _ **pequeninos**_ **, interpretado pelo ator Don Matheson. Ironia com o monge São Bento de Núrsia, que viveu no século VI e se tornou autor das famosas Regras Beneditinas. Pelo fato de Mark Wilson ter sido um renomado cientista e haver contrariado as ordens do Capitão da nave Spindrift, Steve Burton, durante vários episódios da série, nunca respeitando regras, daí se originou a leve crítica à Igreja Católica! Por incrível que pareça,** _ **São Marcos de Núrsia**_ **é uma letra de funk que, ao mesmo tempo em que dá uma sucinta aula de História, narra a forte rivalidade que existia entre os dois protagonistas de** _ **Terra de Gigantes**_ **.**


End file.
